Little details that make a difference
by TheCrimsonOrchid
Summary: Mi aporte para el reto de "Parejas Disparejas" que se propuso no hace mucho. Saludos a las muchachas del grupo, y le dedico éste One-shot a Sakura-Kaa-sama que todos están odiando ahorita por el último capítulo de su historia. Pareja elegida: AkiRinko. Espero que lo disfruten.


**¡Hallo!, mis queridos lectores del Fandom! Aquí está Kitten con el primer aporte para el reto "Parejas Disparejas" que algunas chicas del grupo propusieron. La pareja que yo elegí, y creo que soy la única que la escogió, es el AkiRinko, que es cómo yo le llamó al Akihiko x Rinko. Acaso soy la única que adora a este par? Se ven lindos juntos, ella estaba enamorada de él (y sospecho que el sentía lo mismo), y básicamente vivieron juntos por una gran parte del tiempo del incidente de Sword art Online.**

 **Cómo siento que ésta pareja tiene potencial y gran encanto, decidí escribir éste One-shot sobre ellos durante el tiempo que vivieron juntos.**

 **Disclaimer: Sword Art Online y los personajes Akihiko Kayaba y Rinko Koujiro le pertenecen a Kawahara Reki-sensei, y todo lo que me pertenece es ésta pequeña ocurrencia.**

 **Sin más que agregar, les dejo el One-shot.**

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Estás sentada junto a su cuerpo inmóvil. Sostienes su mano, aunque sabes que no puede sentirlo para nada, y ruegas en silencio por su seguridad. Sabes que la paz no durará mucho. Eventualmente los encontrarían, o el se desharía de ti, de una manera u otra.

Sientes el deseo de llorar, pero no lo haces. Mantienes la calma, y apoyas a tu amado, que aunque estuviera tan cerca, su mente estaba en un mundo completamente diferente. Por culpa de ese aparato, que el mismo había creado conjunto a un programa que utilizar en él. El aparato había sido nombrado _"Nerve Gear",_ y odiabas a ése aparato con todo tu ser. Si no fuera por ése objeto, ambos estarían libres de todo delito, y no tendrían que estar escondiéndose del gobierno en lo alto de una montaña en medio de la nada, dentro de aquella pequeña y acogedora cabaña que les acobijaba del clima y criaturas que allí habitaban.

Y pensar que habías descubierto el sitio, y le habías confrontado con la intención de terminar con su vida de una vez por todas, pero que al final, y por culpa de aquellos sentimientos conflictivos, no lo hiciste sino que te quedaste a su lado, monitoreandolo, cuidandolo mientras el se enfrentaba a peligros dentro de aquel juego que el mismo había diseñado, y que tu, sin darte cuenta de la magnitud del proyecto, también habías ayudado a desarrollar.

Sabes que él te dijo qué había implantado aquella mini-bomba para hacerle creer a todos que habías sido obligada a ayudarle en contra de tu voluntad, pero también sabes que puede ser lo primero, y tambien lo último que recibas de el. La única cosa que te dejó, algo que atesorarías cómo un recuerdo agridulce en el fondo de tus recuerdos por el resto de tu vida.

Observas cómo su respiración se vuelve laboriosa, y aumenta la velocidad de su ritmo cardiaco. Te preguntas brevemente si estará en medio de una batalla, o en una situación de estrés intenso. Le das un apretón reconfortante, lamentando mil y una veces que el nunca llegaría a sentirlo. Sientes tu corazón llenarse de preocupación cuándo empieza a sudar de un modo alarmante, y todo lo que puedes hacer es observar, monitorear, cómo él lucha por sobrevivir la trampa de la muerte con disfraz de juego, por noveno día consecutivo.

Sabes que tiene que mantenerse en línea por varios días seguidos para hacer parecer que el también está atrapado, pero en lo más profundo de tu corazón, temes que así sea, y ya no exista un modo de traerlo de vuelta a la realidad, a esa cabaña en la que se encontraban. En su cabeza portaba un aparato, que a diferencia del _Nerve Gear original,_ era ligeramente más avanzado, y en sí era una versión remodelada del anteriormente mencionado. Sabes para qué servirá aquel objeto, pero te rehúsas a siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de que el escaneo falle, y que él muera en vano.

Sientes una lágrima deslizarse por tu mejilla, luego otra, y otra, hasta que no puedes contener los pequeños jadeos, y lloras vividamente mientras lo notas calmarse. De un momento a otro, Akihiko se quita el _Nerve Gear,_ y se levanta lentamente, hasta que queda sentado, y coloca una mano sobre su rostro.

–Perdimos demasiados…– murmuró para sí. No nota tus lágrimas, ni les da importancia. Utilizas la manga de tu suéter para secarlas de manera amarga y decepcionada. Observas cómo el se tensa.

No puedes evitarlo, así que lo abrazas y dejas un tímido beso sobre su frente. Lo abrazas con todas las fuerzas que tienes, al mismo tiempo tratando de no apretujar mucho al delgado hombre.

–Trata de no preocuparme tanto la próxima vez, idiota– sueltas en un susurro, pero sabes que el te puede escuchar.

–Lo intentaré...– Responde el, de manera fría y sin sentimiento alguno notable en su voz, cómo siempre. – Pero sólo si me dices el por qué sigues aquí. ¿Para hacer aquella farsa de la micro-bomba de largo rango más creíble? ¿Para intentar envenenar mi cuerpo mientras estoy inconsciente? ¿O... por algo más...?– Te pregunta, ésta vez con genuino interés. Lo sueltas y quedas enfrente de él.

–¿E-en serio tengo que decirlo...?– Le preguntas de vuelta, a lo que el responde asintiendo firmemente con su cabeza, despeinandose ligeramente sin darse cuenta.

Inconscientemente peinas ligeramente los mechones que llegaron a su rostro con tu mano, rozando su fresca piel ligeramente.

–E-es un secreto...

–Hmm... Ya veo...– Dice el, observándote de pies a cabeza –Es algo que te da vergüenza mencionar. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

–N-no tienes por qué decirlo tan abiertamente…– Le respondes, evitando su mirada –Además, tienes que descansar un poco, de acuerdo al monitoreo constante de los últimos treinta y siente minutos, acabas de pasar por una situación de estrés-

–Quiero ver algo, ¿me permites?– Dice él, indiferente a tus observaciones, e interrumpiendote.

–E-está bien, pero, ¿qu-!?– No puedes evitar sonrojarte al ver que el toma tu mano, aquella que seguía acomodando su cabello, y la había puesto sobre su tibia mejilla, al mismo tiempo reposando su propia mano sobre la tuya. Volteas la mirada, y tratas de prestarle atención a todo menos a él, pero la cálida sensación que envuelve tu mano es demasiado fuerte.

–K-Kayaba-sempai– Logras decir, tratando de soltar tu mano de la suya, pero no logrando nada.

Mientras tratabas de cubrir tu rostro que probablemente ya había alcanzado un tinte rubí brillante con la mano que tenías libre, él solo te observaba con gran atención, cómo si fueras un experimento muy interesante de aquellos que el antes pasaba todo el día examinando en su laboratorio con cierto entusiasmo.

Pues él no era alguien de mostrar todos sus sentimientos tan abiertamente cómo los demás, pero al haber pasado mucho tiempo a su lado en el laboratorio, llegaste a poder distinguir aquel brillo especial que tomaba lugar en los ojos de aquél hombre cuándo estaba emocionado o alegre por alguno de sus proyectos. Y en aquél momento, te estaba observando cómo si estuviera haciendo una investigación que él considerara interesante.

Siguió observandote en silencio, cuándo de repente se acercó más y pegó su frente con la tuya.

–Estás muy roja, ¿será que tienes fiebre? O, ¿será otra cosa?

Te mantienes callada, pero sacudes la cabeza de un lado al otro.

–Dime, ¿Por qué te quedaste?

–P-por nada– Sueltas éste murmullo inaudible, pero el parece que lo entendió.

–No puede ser por nada. Ya te dije que podías irte.

–P-pero, lo de la micro-bomba...

–Hm, ya veo– Respondió él con decepción, notando la obvia mentira, y finalmente separando su rostro del tuyo, que para entonces se sentía tan cálido, que sentiste que podías entrar en combustión espontánea en cualquier momento. –Por otra parte, pienso que deberías descansar por hoy. Tienes pinta de qué te hubiera dado una fiebre de 40 grados.

–C-comprendo... – Le respondiste, ahora mareada, y zafaste tu mano que aún estaba en su agarre.

El asintió, y se devolvió a su cama, mientras que tu hiciste camino torpemente hacia tu propia habitación en la pequeña cabaña.

Y mientras caminabas, sin darte cuenta tropezaste, y caiste en una mala postura. El agudo dolor recorrió tu cuerpo desde tu pierna, la cuál se había raspado agresivamente contra el viejo suelo de madera, y estaba sangrando gota por gota. Palpaste tu tobillo experimentalmente, para confirmar tus sospechas de que se había torcido.

Tragaste un gemido de dolor, y trataste de levantarte usando un pequeño, pero resistente mueble que estaba a tu lado, pero en cuánto pusiste el más mínimo peso sobre tu pierna, esta perdio su fuerza, y enseguida volviste a caer al piso por la falta de equilibrio.

Esto hizo que tu rodilla se raspara de nuevo, y que tu pierna lastimada chocara contra el suelo. Dejaste salir un jadeo, e intentaste ponerte de pie de nuevo, para llevarte al mismo resultado, sólo que ésta vez no volviste s caer al piso, sino que alguien te sostuvo. Y por experiencia, sabías que no había nadie más en una parte alejada que el. Que Akihiko.

Te dejaste caer sobre sus delgados, aunque ligeramente musculares brazos, y dejaste que te levantara debajo de las piernas y los brazos. Y por equilibrio, aseguraste tus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y hundiste tu rostro en su cuello. El te cargó hasta tu habitación, te puso sobre el suave colchón y te arropó con las blancas sábanas.

Luego de eso, humedecio un pequeño trapo, el cuál colocó sobre tu frente —aparentemente aún creía que tenías fiebre—, y se dispuso a limpiar y vendar las heridas que tenías en tus piernas. Luego, apagó la luz.

Estabas avergonzada por los agradables cuidados que el daba atenta y pacientemente, pero aún así disfrutaste cada instante que pudiste. Porque lo amabas con todo tu corazón. Y aún si él no sintiera lo mismo por ti, eras feliz simplemente estando a su lado, hasta el fin de sus días.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

 **Okay, sé que dije que era sobre el pairing y tal, pero es que sentí que sería un poco más adecuado hacerlo sobre el amor platónico (?), que Rinko sentía por él.**

 **Espero y les haya gustado, dejenme sus Críticas/opiniones/quejas/comentarios/loquesea en la pequeña cajita blanca de reviews, pueden añadir esta historia a favoritos, o seguirla.**

 **Diganme si quieren una secuela que traiga romance de verdad, o un segundo capítulo con un poco de romance.**  
 **Pueden añadirme a mi también a favoritos o seguirme para estar actualizados de mis nuevas historias y/o actualizaciones.**

 **Eso es todo, y los leo luego v:**

 **Auf Wiedersehen!**

 **~Kitten (Katze)**


End file.
